1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sorting technology. More particularly, it relates to multicolumn sorting in one column.
2. Background Art
The IBM Lotus Notes™ program currently provides a multiple column sort capability for non-restricted document views. Views are dynamically changing windows in a Notes database for organizing and locating documents. When the view is embedded and restricted by category, then the multiple column sort capability is unavailable. In Notes, an embedded object, such as a view, is an object that becomes part of a Notes document.
One approach to providing multiple column sort capability in embedded views restricted by category is with the use of multiple Notes views, at the cost of large overhead on the system for maintaining these multiple Notes views. Maintenance cost increases when servicing or updating multiple views. Another approach is to sort data inline with every query request. There is a need, therefore, to provide improved server performance, by providing multicolumn sort capability with fewer views while avoiding having to sort data inline with every query request.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system and method for sorting on multiple columns when multiple column sort capability is not available or efficient.